


Hawk of the Marches: Outtakes and Drabbles

by miraphora



Series: Hawk of the Marches [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora
Summary: Mira and Cole find something in the snow outside the walls of Skyhold. Cullen is dubious.





	Hawk of the Marches: Outtakes and Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Cole find something in the snow outside the walls of Skyhold. Cullen is dubious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to random drabble inspired by GIANT FOREST CATS. My god you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting an excuse for this self-indulgent bullshit.

Mira comes stumping into Skyhold one afternoon, with Cole trailing behind her, both of them with bundles wrapped in their arms. Cole has two kittens cradled in his. Mira has-–

Cullen stops dead. “What in the Maker’s name is that?”

Mira beams, absolutely euphoric. “A *forest cat*. Isn’t she MAGNIFICENT?”

Cullen has a pained expression on his face, and ahead of him he can already see a long future of nights with this demon fighting him for her affections. “It’s…it’s nearly as big as a mabari.” He’s not plaintive. He’s not.

She’s nearly dancing with excitement, though the furry beast in her arms looks like it has other ideas, mostly involving violence and mayhem and a great deal of shedding. “They train them to hunt in parts of the Marches.”

“That’s ridiculous. You can’t train a cat to do anything.”

Cole stops beside him, the flap of his coat falling to the side to reveal a weakly mewling kitten and a still little body. “It’s so cold and the hunger is fading.”

The lines around Cullen’s eyes tighten and he leans closer, a large but gentle finger stroking down the nose of the still little body. It twitches the slightest bit. “They need to be out of the cold. This little one won’t last much longer out here.”

Mira’s heart flutters at the grudging tenderness and concern in his voice. She knows he’s got that mad Fereldan love for mabaris but she was so hoping she could talk him around, and he’s already done half the work for her with his soft heart. “I thought the stables at first, but I’d feel so much better if I knew the kittens were safe in my quarters…”

“Maker’s breath.” He shakes his head ruefully, shooting her a look. “I’ll go to the kitchens and get some warm milk. It’s not a good idea to have the weak one try to feed from the mother just yet.” He’s trying to be circumspect, but Cole tilts his head.

“She wants to stop the pain to make sure they’re strong but he wants to stay. I can help him stay.” Cullen catches a glimpse of watery grey eyes and puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“You can. I’ll bring some old blankets and milk. Go on, now.” He leans closer to the boy, “And please don’t let that monster steal my Inquisitor.”

A little smile curves the boy’s lips. “She’s so happy she’s singing, she tries to make the song for you.”

No pleasure without a barb, but this is an old hurt and it doesn’t trouble him. Cullen pats the boy’s shoulder and sends him on, and gives Mira a wry smile as she adjusts her grip on the–-truly massive, terrifyingly large-–cat in her arms. Her yellow eyes are soft, gold, her smile soft.

“I love you,” he tells her, his heart full of her.

She rests her cheek on the incredibly unhappy cat’s furry tufted head, her eyes squeezing shut with happiness. “J’taime.”

He knows what it means now.


End file.
